Un Día
by Ashril
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la vida de Vegeta y de Trunks en medio de un enfrentamiento. Irónicamente ambos están en el lado contrario. Dos caras de una moneda: Uno lucha por salvar su planeta, el otro destruye todo a su paso y al final un punto en común.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Un Día.**

* * *

El hedor de la muerte inundaba sus fosas nasales, el humo y polvo provocado por la destrucción creaba un ambiente lúgubre. Enormes construcciones y monumentos, hechos pedazos a sus pies. Los gritos, los lamentos, las súplicas de los habitantes llegaban a sus oídos.

Un día normal en su vida. Desde el cielo lanzaba ráfagas de energía destruyendo todo a su paso sin importar quién fuera su víctima. Esa era su misión.

—¿Príncipe, no cree que se está pasando? —escuchó la voz de Raditz a su espalda—. Se supone que debemos dejar este planeta en buenas condiciones para su venta.

Raditz apenas fue capaz de esquivar un ataque de energía que le lanzó Vegeta.

—Es una pena, entonces —dijo y soltó una carcajada—. Más pérdidas para Freezer —siguió riendo mientras continuaba con la destrucción.

—Si fuera tú, lo dejaría desquitarse —aconsejó Nappa quien también lanzaba ataques por doquier—. A menos que quieras que se descargue contigo. —Empezó a reír.

Vegeta había sufrido una vez más una nueva humillación por parte de Freezer y sus hombres, hervía de rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada contra ese tirano, necesitaba sacar todo ese enojo contenido o explotaría. ¿Qué importaba de qué modo?, lo único que quería era descargarse.

Después de unos minutos paró él ataque. No quedaba nada de lo que antes parecía haber sido una prolífera ciudad, parecían no haber quedado sobrevivientes. Revisó su rastreador y no todos habían muerto: aún quedaban algunos escondidos entre los escombros y entre ellos resaltaba un individuo con un nivel de pelea más elevado que el de los demás.

* * *

Trunks apretó los puños con impotencia, la ciudad había quedado reducida a cenizas y muerte. Estaba furioso, sabía que su ki se elevaba por toda la ira contenida, pero le estaba costando controlarse. El lugar había sido totalmente destruido en cuestión de minutos; minutos que parecieron horas para todas las personas del lugar.

Eran pocas las personas que se habían alcanzado a poner a salvo en el refugio subterráneo. Se maldijo por no haber podido llegar antes, pero más se maldijo porque de haberlo hecho igual no hubiera logrado hacer nada.

Las ráfagas de poder se detuvieron por un momento, al parecer esos malvados demonios se habían parado a admirar su obra: la devastación que causaron solo por diversión, aburrimiento o cualquier causa egoísta. Se trataban de monstruos, seres sin sentimientos capaces de arrebatar la vida a miles solo por el placer de poder hacerlo.

Cómo deseaba tener el poder de borrar esas risas de sus caras, cómo deseaba poder acabar con esa maldita amenaza que tenía el planeta en ruinas. Pero no podía, no era más que un inútil frente a esos seres.

No soportaba la idea de no poder salir de su escondite y pelear, pero la prioridad era mantener a las personas a salvo. Si salía, era seguro que un enfrentamiento tendría lugar. Necesitaba alejarse, alejarlos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a correr entre los escombros tratando de ocultarse para no ser visto hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de los refugiados.

* * *

Vegeta detectó al individuó moverse, parecía estarse alejando a propósito de donde se encontraban los demás. Sonrió de lado de manera perversa, eso podía ser entretenido. Se separó de los otros dos para seguirlo. No tardó mucho en detectar sus coloridos cabellos entre el gris de los escombros.

—Conque ahí estas —dijo sin perder la sonrisa y lanzó un ataque contra el guerrero.

* * *

Trunks tuvo que volar para esquivar un potente ataque que dejó un cráter donde estaba antes. Era evidente que había sido detectado. Suspiró, al menos había logrado alejarlos de los refugiados. Se transformó en super saiyajin y elevó su ki al máximo, quizás no sería capaz de ganar pero al menos lo intentaría. No le gustaba ocultarse como cobarde, él era un guerrero, tal como su padre había sido.

* * *

El guerrero se plantó frente a él. Vegeta lo observó con los brazos cruzados; no era más que un muchacho, pero había algo en su mirada que le llamó la atención: había odio, pero también determinación y coraje. No era rival para él y lo sabía pero aun así le plantaba cara. El muchacho tenía valor, había que reconocérselo.

La batalla no duró mucho, el chico era imprudente y atacaba guiado por la ira, Vegeta no tuvo problema en esquivar cada uno de sus ataques sin perder la sonrisa burlona en ningún momento. Dejó al muchacho que se descargara, le daría eso por las agallas que estaba demostrando.

* * *

Trunks atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin conseguir daño alguno, el maldito solo estaba jugando con él, ni siquiera se dignaba a atacarle, solo reía mientras lo esquivaba. Cuando creyó que por fin lograría golpearlo, un golpe en el estómago lo dejó sin aire, seguido de múltiples impactos de energía y golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Su cuerpo maltrecho quedó en el fondo de un hueco causado por el impacto. El dolor aumentaba a cada segundo, sentía cómo la mayoría de sus huesos se encontraban rotos, la sangre bañaba su cuerpo y su rostro. Le costaba abrir los ojos, y sentía que le sería imposible ponerse de pie. Una vez más había sido derrotado. ¿Qué pensaría su padre de él? No lo había conocido pero por lo que le habían contado se trataba de un guerrero orgulloso. ¿Qué pensaría al saber que su hijo no era más que el entretenimiento de esos monstruos?

* * *

Vegeta vio el cuerpo maltrecho del chico, a pesar del mal estado en el que se encontraba aún intentaba ponerse de pie y seguir luchando. Sus intentos eran patéticos, no podría darle pelea aunque quisiera. Caminó con los brazos cruzados hacia él. Cuando estuvo enfrente, estiró su mano con la palma abierta y lanzó un ataque de energía que le causó la muerte al instante. Una muerte digna de un guerrero, peleando hasta el final y no como las demás sabandijas que habían preferido ocultarse, un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra, aun cuando no estuviera a su nivel había luchado hasta el final. Había que admirarle eso.

Se dirigió a su nave acompañado de los otros dos saiyajin y desde el espacio hizo explotar el planeta. Una perdida más para Freezer. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabía que sería castigado por ello, pero le daba igual, al menos molestaría a la maldita lagartija. Y un día lo haría tragarse todas las humillaciones, un día lo haría arrodillarse frente a él. Eso o moriría en el intento, como aquel guerrero.

* * *

La risa del androide 17 llegó a sus oídos, ¿Por qué no lo había matado aún? Por más que intentaba ponerse de pie no lo lograba. Estaba completamente acabado. Sintió el impacto de la pierna de 17 en la cabeza, que lo hizo caer casi inconsciente.

Su risa inundaba el lugar al burlarse de él. Pero no lo mató, no. Eso sería acabar con la diversión. Lo dejó ahí tirado casi muerto, sumido en el sufrimiento tanto físico como mental, con la certeza de que no había podido hacer nada.

—Fue entretenido, al menos duraste un poco más. Nos veremos después, Trunks —dijo y emprendió el vuelo.

Y lo dejó ahí tirado, derrotado una vez más, sintiéndose un inútil incapaz de cambiar nada, maldiciendo su destino. Pero no iba a rendirse, aunque lo venciera una y mil veces al final encontraría la manera de vencerlos, porque no se iba a dar por vencido, porque no estaba en su naturaleza rendirse jamás. Un día… Un día los destruiría o moriría en el intento.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

No sabia si poner este one shot en Pensamientos y sentires o en Miradas asi que mejor lo puse aparte xD

Seré sincera, esta historia me surgió por algo que comento Esplandian en un estado de la Dra Yanke. Dijo algo así: "Cuantos mundos devastaría Vegeta para que el Karma hubiera alcanzado a su hijo" y pues la idea se me vino a la mente. Espero no haya sido muy confusa y difícil de leer. Mil gracias a Schala S por siempre apoyarme y betearme. Schal sabes que siempre que escribo de Trunks lo hago pensando en si te gustara y bueno también para Dev que me venia pidiendo algo de Vegeta, y pues aquí Vegeta. Bueno nos vemos. 


End file.
